


Arrivals

by Saku015



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childbirth, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Naruto Gaiden, SasuSaku Month 2020, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The Uchiha family gets its princess.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Karin, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Karin & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811815
Kudos: 49





	Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Arrivals.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn’t a man who got scared easily, but when Sakura gasped in pain and announced that their baby would come, he was frightened. He took her in his arms and did not put her down until they reached the hideout where he knew his old redhead teammate was.

No matter how hard Sakura tried to reassure him that it was totally normal for women to have pain before giving birth and every woman went through it – hell, his own mother went through it twice – hearing her pained moans were not helping him at all. Karin helped her change into a nightgown and Sasuke put her onto the bed carefully. Sakura smiled up at him and kissed his and before Karin kicked him out of the room.

As he was sitting in front of the room, he had to laugh to himself. The situation was so ironic that it was laughable. The first time, he came here filled with anger and the thought of revenge, leaving the love of his life behind and right mow, he was at the same place, waiting for the birth of his and Sakura’s baby. 

He never would have thought that he would return to that place, especially because of a reason like that. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Thoughts running around in his head in a situation like that were not a good thing to happen. He heard the door being slammed open and he jumped up at the same time.

"Sasuke, get your ass over here! Your daughter has been born," Karin said as she stepped aside of his way into the room.

At first, he did not dare look at the bed. Instead, he had his eyes on the floor. The whole situation was just like a dream and he was afraid if he looked at the bed, it would end in a minute and nothing, but pain and loneliness would stay behind.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hearing Sakura’s voice gave him the courage he needed. He lifted his head and his breath caught in his throat. In the bed, there was his beautiful love, holding a little bundle in her arms. "Why don’t you come here?" 

As soon as he heard the call, his legs moved automatically, bringing him to her. That’s what always happened after all – he always found his way back to her. Sakura did not laugh. She knew he felt insecure and her behavior gave him comfort. Followed by her gaze, Sasuke slowly sat down to the bed beside her.

"She is so tiny," he mumbled as he looked at his newborn child. He lifted up his hand to touch her, but stopped in the middle of the movement.

"You can touch her. She will not break," Sakura said with a smile on her face. 

She did not ask if he wanted to hold her. She knew that it would be too much for him right then and Sasuke was incredibly grateful for that. When his hand connected with his little girl’s cheek a weak laugh slipped through his lips and his sight became blurry. 

Sasuke bent down and kissed the baby on her forehead, then did the same with the mother on her lips. In that kiss, he gave all of his love and gratefulness into. After they had parted, he rested his forehead against Sakura’s and whispered the only words he felt right:

"Thank you!"


End file.
